


Distance

by Vasser



Category: Banana Fish
Genre: Coming Untouched, Crying, Cuckokding fetsish, Cuckolding, Fetish, Humiliation, Kinks, M/M, Mentions Of Rape Fetish, Penetration, Physical and Emotional Distance, Rejection, Sex, Sexy Ash, Voyeurism, emotion, fetishes, fucked up sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21890698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vasser/pseuds/Vasser
Summary: Eiji and Ash had never had a normal sex life, and once a month Cain Blood comes to help them satisfy a specific fetish.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Cain Blood, Ash Lynx/Eiji Okumura
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Distance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoonLord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonLord/gifts).



> Hoo boy, this took me a while. I decided with cuckolding that it was more about the feelings rather than the sex, so rather than go into massive details on the sex Ash and Cain are having I've focused more on what is going on in Eiji's head! I hope you enjoy!

They did it once a month. It had been a year since the deaths of Dino Golzine and Eduardo Foxx and though there were still shadows hanging over their minds they had mostly moved on. However, one aspect of their new lives insisted on staying in the past: their sex life.

Eiji felt like he and Ash were a normal couple by day. They lived together, ate together, cuddled, went on clichéd dates... But their sex life had never evolved to normality with them. Despite what Ash had suffered in the past, the boy still had one fucked up sex drive, and Eiji had to admit that he was just as depraved. In the couple of weeks after everything they had sex nearly all day every day to distract themselves, and they tried everything under the sun. They tried masochism, rape roleplay, humiliation. Then in the third week after everything Eiji had a fantasy.

It didn't take long for this fantasy to grow into a fetish, and the fetish into a need. It took even less time to proposition Cain for the little scenario. They all got together and participated in this once a month, because Eiji just couldn't resist being cuckolded. The dirtiness of it, the feeling of what was his being stolen for him, the pain he felt in his heart to see someone else claiming and marking his Ash... It was disgustingly arousing.

As for Ash, well, he enjoyed it just as much. Despite his past he always begged to be treated like a toy, to be used and abused. Ash was his boyfriend by day and his whore by night, so this scenario really was perfect. Cain was happy enough with getting sex that he was willing to indulge the two of them. 

They tried to switch it up a little every time. One month they tied Eiji up, another month they brought toys in... Last month Cain even invited a couple of his boys along to take turns with Ash after asking Eiji's permission. It had been a while since they had done it normally though, so this month they decided to go back to basics, except for Ash deciding to wear some lingerie.

Ash had locked himself in their bedroom to pick out the perfect collar, stockings and underwear, not allowing Eiji in for a peek. The lingerie he chose was to be a surprise for everyone except Ash. The Japanese male knew that spelled trouble but didn't dare to let his mind wander. Getting himself worked up on nights where he was allowed nothing but his own hand for relief was a fatal mistake.

So Eiji tried to distract himself with a book while he waited for Cain's arrival. They would exchange pleasant greetings, but once Cain actually arrived they usually got straight to the activities for the evening. Ash was always well prepared with everything they needed for that evening before Cain got there, so he knew that by the time he led the big American upstairs Ash would be ready and waiting. Extremely impatiently, if the past was anything to go by.

A loud knock on the door snapped Eiji's mind to attention and make his back go stiff. He flushed red as he realised it was time and began to feel arousal in the pit of his stomach despite how troublesome it would be later. He carefully placed his book down and walked over to the door, trying not to rush. Even though they had been doing this for a year he was still too shy to show them how eager he really was for this.

Cain stepped inside the second Eiji opened the door, smirking a little. Unlike Eiji, he didn't have a shy bone in his body, and didn't bother to hide his anticipation or the hefty lump in his jeans. Eiji blushed at the sight and turned his head away when Cain winked at him. His pants started to tighten and he swore under his breath, surprising Cain. 

"So the mild mannered Japanese kid can get frustrated," he teased before flopping down onto the sofa, getting comfortable. Eiji allowed himself to pout before leaning against the doorframe. 

"I'm not a kid. Anyway, Ash should be ready by now, so why are you getting so comfortable?"

Cain simply smirked at this and pointed to the window. Eiji looked over in curiosity and really... He didn't understand what Cain was trying to say. Everything was as it normally was when they prepared. In case they moved rooms the curtains were shut, and everything breakable had been put somewhere safe...

"You don't get it, do ya, kitten~? Open those curtains, Ash and me fancy a bigger audience," the huge man said with a deep laugh as the Japanese boy turned bright crimson. The neighbours would definitely think the worst if they saw, but this voyeurism aspect... It really turned Eiji on, so he really had no choice but to pull back the curtains. After all, tonight was a night for their dicks to make all the rules.

Tonight's session was obviously going to take place in the lounge room, right in front of the big bottom floor window of the small house he and Ash shared. He was about to ask what brought all of this on, but he suddenly heard the stairs creak. Ash was on his way down to the room.

He looked absolutely stunning. Eiji didn't even realise that lacy boxer shorts were a thing, but Ash had a pair, and good God did his ass look great in them. He blushed at his own thoughts and continued to simply admire. There seemed to be a bunny theme, someone had carefully stitched a black pompom to the back of the boxers, and Ash's silky hair was decorated with a pair of black rabbit ears. Why? Why would Ash dress so sexily when Eiji couldn't have him?

Envy fluttered in his heart when he considered that all this effort was for Cain and not him, and that envy made his cock instantly harden to attention in his pants. He still couldn't really say what about the envy and the shame of cuckolding made him horny, he just knew that it really worked for him.

"Hey, big guy, did you miss me~?" Ash purred into Cain's ear as he draped himself over the other man's lap. He didn't so much as look at Eiji, he might as well not exist. Fuck. He was completely and utterly fucked, they were definitely not playing around tonight. As weird as it was, Eiji was trying his hardest not to cum in his pants from being ignored and denied.

He strained to hear as Cain and Ash flirted back and forth in whispers for a few minutes. He couldn't hear everything, but he caught certain words and phrases that made him whimper in arousal.

"...much bigger cock than Eiji~."

"...gonna fuck you...won't need Eiji's useless cock anymore..."

"..getting excited...fucked by a real man~."

Eiji was definitely going to die of humiliation right then and there. They were flirting and touching and talking shit about him while he was in the room, and Eiji boiled with rage and desire as he drank in the beautifully perverted scenario. He couldn't hold off to the main event, Eiji gently started stroking his cock through the fabric of his jeans.

Finally, Ash and Cain's mouths met in a demanding kiss that seemed like a messy battle of teeth and tongues. Naturally, Cain dominated in the end and Ash pouted playfully into the kiss before just submitting with a grin. Suddenly, Ash's well dressed rear was pushed out towards Eiji as if showing off, and deep down he knew it was on purpose. Ash was torturing him with what he couldn't have. As weird as it was, he couldn't stop the long moan that came out of his mouth at the thought.

"Hear that, Ash? Sounds like he can't even contain himself around you, baby boy. Not worthy of you at all," their guest said clearly, not afraid at all to say such things. Of course, he was actually supposed to. As well as Ash and Cain enjoying the sex, the point was for them to really emphasise that Eiji wasn't getting in on the action to help him get off too. "A real man can hold himself together and take control of the situation. The only thing he deserves is to watch you just like a stranger on the street. In fact, baby boy... Why don't we make him watch through the window like the outsider he is?"

Oh fuck. No, no, no! He was so close to his first orgasm of the night and now they were going going to send him outside where it was too risky to masturbate! The smirk on Ash's face as he finally twisted to look at Eiji made him shudder. Yes, the two of them were really out to get Eiji tonight.

"I-I don't want to go outside, I-," he tried to start, but Ash cut him off with an near-sadistic grin.

"We don't care what you want, Okumura, you're not worth being this close to my body!" The taunt went straight to Eiji's cock and tears actually started to leak from his eyes at the cruelty of it. No one stopped though, they knew it was fine. If it ever got too much then Eiji would use the safe word or safe signal. Until that point they knew they could berate and mock and humiliate to their hearts' content.

Defeated, Eiji took his hand away from his crotch and shuffled out the front door, going to the window and trying to dry his tears as he watched from the outside. Luckily no one else seemed to be around the neighbourhood right now, so no one would see Eiji in such a pathetic state.

While Eiji had been taking himself out the other two men had already continued and Cain was completely naked already. His large cock was in Ash's mouth and the Japanese male couldn't help the whimper that was torn from his lips as he watched his boyfriend lovingly giving head to someone else. Despite being unable to touch himself he was still getting harder, and he had to wonder if the goal this week was to make it so erotic and cruel that Eiji would cum untouched. So far it was working if that were the case.

The sight of Cain throwing his head back in orgasm seemed even more upsetting without sound, it was just like watching porn with no sound. Somehow, just being outside with a window between him and Ash made him feel like he had lost him completely, like he would never be able to touch him again. It gave the impression that his boyfriend was someone else's lover instead, and the feeling of his heart breaking in two made him start to sob as he became unbearably close to orgasm.

"Ash... A-Ash, oh God, please... No... I w-want to touch you so much... I want y-you to be mine," he mumbled to himself, not even really registering what he was saying. He was just spouting out words that made no sense to his emotionally wrecked and horny brain. When he saw Ash finally sinking down onto Cain's huge cock he came in his pants and blushed in shame, lecturing himself in his head instantly. 

'Ash is fucking another man and you love it so much that you came without being touched, you sick boy,' he hissed at himself in his head, tears still leaking down his cheek. The way Ash's mouth was moving made it clear that he was being very vocal, yet Eiji couldn't hear a thing. The beautiful moans which had once belonged to his ears only were now Cain's to listen to. He thought he might cum again just from considering it. 

Cain grasped Ash's hips and started forcing the blonde to bounce on his thick organ faster, smirking at Eiji through the window as if to rub it in... And suddenly Eiji felt too isolated. He came again from the stimulation but he couldn't bring himself to enjoy it when he felt so isolated from Ash, so wrecked and replaced... He loved it so much and yet hated it to the deepest depths of his soul. He would always bring Cain back, month after month, he was addicted to being denied, but for today it was time to call it quits. 

He looked Cain in the eyes through the glass and showed the safe signal, patting himself on the left shoulder three times. Surprisingly, the big man's eyes softened with sympathy and he whispered something to Ash while taking him off his dick. Eiji practically ran back inside. 

As soon as he was in the living room Ash embraced his tightly and wiped his tears away, giving him the easy grin he loved. 

"You usually go on longer than this, Eiji... Remember, it's just play. You're always going to be the one I choose. Cain is satisfying, but you are my Eiji, and nothing can compare to what we share emotionally, okay~?" The comforting words made Eiji smile faintly before it faltered when Ash gave him a smirk. "And considering how emotional you got today, we have a suggestion for next month's session... Cain, if you would?"

The other man stepped forward in all his naked glory and scanned Eiji with his eyes, nodding in approval. 

"Ash is so cruel, showing off with another man all the time... Next month, let's give him a taste of his own medicine, eh?"


End file.
